Save the World
by im-a-cool-cat
Summary: Maxes dies saving the world, or that's what the Flock thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own anything

I'm back and there was some revision done. I hope you like it. If you liked the old one better I'll change it back just tell me.

Death

Max lay on the ground. Her bones were broken and there was a puddle of blood pooling underneath her. Fang kneeled down next to her.

"Fang, I need you to take care of them now," rasped Max.

"Max, please don't," Fang begged, a tear leaking from the corner of his eye.

"We both knew what was going to happen."

"No, Max we can still make it to Dr. Martinez," pleaded Fang.

"Fang, I love you."

"Max, I love you too. Please don't die."

"Take care of them for me, okay?" said Max before she closed her eyes for the last time.

"I will," Fang promised before his body racked with sobs.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Flashback: Part 1

"Maximum, you will fight Omega," said the Director.

"And once I win…" Max trailed off purposely.

"No, Max, you won't win. Listen to me. Every time you fall, you have ten seconds before Ari kills your Flock," said the Director, gesturing to the left where Ari had the Flock chained up.

"I don't need ten seconds," retorted Max.

"That's what you think," replied the Director. She then signaled to the ten flyboys that had their guns trained on Max, and they fired a single bullet each simultaneously. Only seven bullets reached their targets. One lodged itself into her left shoulder, another in her right thigh, two went through her stomach, another two went through her left leg, and the last went through her chest. Max collapsed, a pool of blood already forming underneath her.

TEN, NINE, EIGHT

Get up Max! Get up! The Voice commanded.

Why can't you every leave me alone? Why can't you just leave me alone to die? Max thought weakly.

Because if you don't get up, the world won't be saved, and all of the flock will die, answered the Voice.

"MAX! MAX!" yelled the Flock.

SEVEN, SIX, FIVE

I can't move. I'm in too much pain.

Max, you have to. Pain is just a message.

FOUR, THREE

"STOP!"shouted Max

The counting stopped, and Max slowly started to get up.

"Ten guns went off and not a single one was able to kill me. You might want work on some of that programming," said Max.

"The bullets weren't meant to kill you. They were just to make sure that none of Itex's failed experiments live past today. Now, Max, you shall fight to the death," said the Director.

"I've never been more prepared," Max growled through gritted teeth. The pain was evident in Max's face, and her left arm hung limp.

"MAX!" yelled Fang. "Don't worry about us, you have to get help."

Max just ignored Fang and watched as Omega slowly walked to face her.

"Hey, Prodigy Boy. Ready for another butt kicking?" Max taunted.

"You won't win. You can barely stand," snapped Omega.

"Whatever," retorted Max, crouching into the best fighting stance she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Flashback: Part 2

TEN, NINE, EIGHT

Shit, I can't last any longer. I've been fighting with him more or less than fifteen minutes and I've fallen at least six times. He's fast, and the pain is making my movements slow down. I can't do this; I'm losing too much blood, I know my nose is broken, some of my ribs too, and he broke my wrist when I waved it in front of his face.

Max, concentrate, said the Voice.

Nice of you to show up again, thought Max sarcastically. I can't, he has no more weaknesses.

SEVEN, SIX

Max, you have to win. You have to save the world. Just get through this and your mission will be over.

FIVE

Max finally got to her feet and faced Omega. "Well, birdie, I see you don't give up that easily. But you won't last another hit. Next time you go down, I'll make sure you stay down."

"Go to hell," said Max through gritted teeth.

"That's where I'm going to send you," retorted Omega as he threw a punch at Max. Max blocked it but wasn't quick enough to stop a kick that Omega sent to her left side. The kick hit at full force, breaking most of Max's ribs. Max simply staggered to the side. She then sent a roundhouse kick to Omega's head, hitting him on the ear. Omega kneed Max in the stomach and picked her up, jumping 10 feet in the air. Max tried to open her wings and fly, but he kicked her in the stomach, sending her crashing to the ground.

TEN, NINE,

"MAX! MAX!" yelled the Flock.

I can't move. I'm in too much pain. Max thought.

Max, get up now or your Flock is going to die, The Voice ordered

EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX

This is it. Omega is going to kill me.

FIVE,

Max, think of the Flock, said the voice. Are you really going to let Ari kill your family?

Out of the corner of her eye, Max could see Ari preparing his gun to shoot the Flock.

FOUR, TH….

"NO!" yelled Max. She rolled over on her stomach and started to get on her hands and knees.

"You have to stand up completely," the Director sneered.

THREE, TWO

"Stop the fucking count down! I want to kill them!" yelled Omega. "I'm going to beat her pathetic Flock to death right in front of her, and them I'm going to kill her." Omega walked towards Max who was still struggling to stand upright. When he got to Max he kicked her in the stomach, then he picked her up and threw her in front of her Flock. "Now," said Omega, "which one to kill first; your baby or your boyfriend?"

Cliffhanger, sort of. Sorry to leave it like that. If the chapter is bad you guys can just review and if I get enough negative comments I'll change it. Thanks for reading. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"No, they're mine!" yelled Ari. "The Director let you have Max, so I get the rest."

"No, I tired of being beaten by such a weak experiment," yelled Omega. "I'll kill her and all of the other failures."

Ari flew towards Omega but before he could attack, Omega grabbed him and snapped his neck. He threw Ari's body to the side and started to walk towards the flock.

I can't move, thought Max. I can't get up. He's going to kill my Flock, and all I'll I can do is lie here.

Max, you have to listen to me, said the Voice. Max, you have to fight. You have to save the world. Ignore the pain; it's just a message. Omega is going to kill your family, and you aren't going to do anything about it.

"Well, Max, I guess I'll see how Angel stands up against me," said Omega, walking closer to Angel.

"NO!" yelled Max as she tried to get up.

"Max, you can't even get up," taunted Omega. "There's no way you can stop me. I can do whatever I want. So I'm going to kill all of your Flock slowly, making you watch how they suffer, and then I'm going to make you suffer." When he was finished talking, he grabbed Angel's arm and broke it at the elbow. The sound of the breaking bones would have been grotesque if they weren't drowned out by Angel's high pitched scream.

"Omega, NO," yelled Max, but as she said it, Omega kneed Angel in the stomach and punched her in the jaw, sending her flying.

"Look at her, Max," said Omega. "Look at them; look how defeated they look. I'll finish Angel now; she looks like she's in a lot of pain."

Voice, help! I need to do something; I can't let Angle die. Max knew it was wrong to ask the Voice for help, but she would die before she let a member of her Flock die.

Max, there's no turning back from this and if I do help, I don't think your body is going to be able to make it.

I don't care; I have to save my Flock, thought Max.

Goodbye, Maximum Ride.

Then Max felt the worst headache she had ever gotten; it felt like her brain was being set on fire. Max screamed as her hands flew to her head push on her temples, trying to keep the pain in her head, but the pain continued to flow through her body. It made her feel like she was being burned alive. Then it was gone, and Max was still bleeding and beaten.

"Well, Max," said Omega. "Did you just get a headache? Maybe I should finish you before you die…"

Voice, what the hell was that for? Nothing happened, thought Max as Omega started to walk towards her.

"Don't you dare touch her again," said Max slowly getting to her feet.

I know it sucks, but the next chapter will get better and then we'll be out of the flashback. I will update more frequently now that I got a new computer without a virus. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

"So, you can still fight; you don't disappoint, Max," said Omega, throwing a punch at Max's nose. Max blocked it and then she felt the same pain that had gone through her when she got the headache, but she could control it. She concentrated and sent the pain to her hands, and they started to glow. Omega screamed and pulled his arm back. When Max looked down at her hands, she saw that they were on fire.

"What the fuck?" yelled Omega. Max wasn't listening to him. She could feel fire go through her whole body, and it seemed to warm up her up so she no longer felt pain. When the Director saw what was happening, she ordered all the Flyboys that were there to attack. Before they could do anything, Max sent out multiple fireballs and set them all on fire. Then Max turned to Omega and got into a fighting stance.

"Come on Omega. Let's see you win know," said Max.

"I can still beat you, Maximum," yelled Omega.

"I want to see you try," said Max as she sent a fireball at Omega's feet. Omega jumped out of the way and tried to kick Max in the head. Max blocked it and set Omegas leg on fire. The flames started to spread up his body, and soon he was a ball of fire lying on the ground. Max looked around and noticed that the Director was gone.

"Max," yelled Fang. Max walked over to where the Flock was and melted the chains that were holding them. She then walked over to Angel and put her hands on Angle's forehead. Max sent all the warmth she could into her and Angel started to heal. When Max was done, Angel lay sleeping on the ground. Then Max had another headache and she felt all of the heat and fire leave her body.

(Flashback Ended)

Max lay on the ground. Her bones were broken, and there was a puddle of blood pooling under her. Fang kneeled next to her.

"Fang, I need you to take care of them now," said Max.

"Max, please don't," said Fang, letting a tear fall from his eyes.

"We both knew what was going to happen."

"No, Max we can still take you to Dr. Martinez," pleaded Fang.

"Fang, I love you."

"Max, I love you too. Please don't die."

"Take care of them for me, okay?" said Max before she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I will," said Fang, and he started to sob.

After they had buried, Max the flock flew away. All of them were crying, and they didn't know what to do. Fang knew now that the world was saved; they would be able to settle down and try to live a normal life. So they went to Dr. Martinez's house to tell her about Max, and to see if they could get any help in starting a new life.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

Max could hear the sound of a heart monitor.

Fuck. They couldn't just let me die, now could they?

I know it was rushed. Please review and tell me if you don't like it. I can always change the chapter. I just really like superheroes and pyrokinesis. Review. No matter how many reviews I get, I'm going to finish the story but let's try for 15. I really want to know what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. 

Before she opened her eyes, Max could feel the cold metal table with wheels under her. When she tried to move, she realized that she was strapped down. She struggled against the binds, but she was still in pain and moving wasn't making it any better. Slowly, she opened her eyes and waited for them to focus. As she started looking around, Max heard a door open and close.

"Well, we thought you were never going to wake up," said Jeb, walking into Max's range of vision.

"What do you want, Jeb," snarled Max. "Where's my Flock?"

"The Flock is fine," said Jeb as he started to wheel Max out of the room she was in. "They left, and we're not interested in them anymore. It's you we want."

"I saved the fucking world. I did everything you told me to, and I was finally at peace. Why did you bring me back?" asked Max. She could only look up and all she saw was a white ceiling.

"You didn't save the world, Max," said Jeb. "That was a test, and you failed. I though all your years at the School had trained to have high tolerance to pain. Then, all the years training with me, I thought you were ready. I was wrong. I've been trying to figure out how you lost, and then I realized that it's because you had distractions."

"Jeb, I don't care. As long as my Flock is safe, you can do whatever you want with me."

"That's just it, Maximum," said Jeb. "Your Flock is what distracts you. So we're going to erase your memory and start your training form the beginning." Jeb wheeled her into another room with surgical instruments. He then picked up an injection tube and put it close to Max's arm.

"NO!" she yelled. "You can't just make me forget everything!" Max was remembering the time Fang had kissed her, and all the times he had been there for her.

"No, to make things interesting we're going to let you remember one thing." Jeb moved the needle to Max's arm so she could feel the tip to torment her.

"Okay, my Flock," said Max readily.

"I said one thing, and the Flock consists of many members. Only one name, because we won't let you remember the actual person. Just the name."

"Fang," Max muttered as Jeb stuck a needle in her arm and her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. 

It was nothing but pain, day after day and experiment after experiment. Burns, electric shocks, beatings, intense combat training, dehydration and long periods of starvation. She couldn't escape it. She tried several times, but she was always caught. After every attempt, the pain increased. It was only when they put her back in her cage could she really try to find rest form the pain. Her body was broken, bruised and a lot of the time she was bleeding, but she had one thing that kept her going. It was a name that was scratched into the bottom front of her cage: FANG. She didn't know what it meant, but every time she read it she felt a little happier and her pain decreased. She would feel better until the next morning, when her life of hell would start all over again. She would find another way to escape, and the next time she would be successful.

I know, really short. The next chapter will be longer. Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Flock arrived at Dr. Martinez's house and stood at the door a couple of minutes before Fang knocked. When Dr. Martinez opened it she broke into a smile, but then she saw the looks on their face.

"Where's Max?" she asked as she started to cry. She knew that answer but she had asked anyways.

"Max is dead," said Fang looking down as Dr Martinez broke down in tears.

"Wake up Max," said Jeb "this is the day we've been preparing you for"." Max tried to move, but the pain was so intense that breathing was difficult. "Today is the day that we see if you're ready or not."

"Go to hell, Jeb." Max said through gritted teeth.

"No, that's were you'll be in a couple of minutes," said Jeb taking a needle from his lab coat and sticking it into Max's arm. "I hope you do your best," was the last thing Max heard before she blacked out.

"How did it happen?" asked Dr. Martinez once they where in the kitchen and she had stopped crying.

"It was my fault," said Fang. "I should have fought harder. If I had protected the flock and not gotten caught, she would still be alive."

"It wasn't your fault," said Angel. "We should have just stayed where she told us to. She went to destroy the School. She said that it was something she had to do to save the world. We thought she would need our help."

"Yeah, but all we did was cause her to die," said Nudge.

"I though we could handle it," said Iggy moving his hand to cover his eyes.

"I thought we were stronger," whispered Gasman trying not to cry.

"Max gave her life to save us and all I could do was watch as she slowly died," said Fang.

"I know it wasn't your fault," said Dr. Martinez "You did what you thought was right and Max did what she thought was right."

"But it wasn't right," said Fang getting up and walking towards the front door. "We have to go."

"Wait, why don't you stay here and wait for Ella to come back?" said Dr. Martinez. "She'll want to hear the news from you."

"Okay," said Fang sitting back down.

"You know, you could go to school with Ella and stay and live here," said Dr. Martinez. "I don't know if you guys have anywhere else to go."

"We don't have anywhere else to go or anything else to do," said Izzy.

Sorry for the really late update. From now on I will update at least once a month (sometimes even more) no matter what. Thank you for sticking around next chapter up soon. Please Review.


End file.
